cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
TPF War
While the Aeonic Imperium made no official declarations of war, several of of its members launched wars against TPF nations during and after the initial attack on TPF. AI is not included in statistics.}} }} The TPF War, alternatively known as the World's Most Dumbest War, Just War, the Hard-Six War, and the Trojan War, is an ongoing war which began on 27 December 2009 after Athens found out that The Phoenix Federation's leader, mhawk, dispatched spies to infiltrate and destroy Athens, during the previous Karma War. Ragnarok claims that mhawk plotted the same operation for them, but had not actually started the process. Within two hours of the 26–27 December update, three other alliances had issued declarations of war against TPF: Ragnarok, \m/, and the Global Order of Darkness. At the update of 1/2 January 2010, a coalition of alliances, styling themselves the Coincidence Coalition declared war on Athens, \m/ and the Global Order of Darkness, causing the CN Boards to go offline briefly. Despite the mass declaration, due to the fact many nations involved in the war were in peace mode, only twenty-four wars were declared in-game. External Links Declarations of War Athens, RoK, and allies *Athens declaration of war on TPF *Ragnarok declaration of war on TPF *\m/ declaration of war on TPF *GOD declaration of war on TPF Coincidence Coalition *Independent Republic of Orange Nations declares war on Athens, \m/, and GOD *Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics declares war on Athens, \m/ and GOD *Nusantara Elite Warriors declaration of war on GOD, Athens, and \m/ *Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations declaration of war on GOD, Athens, and \m/ *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance declaration of war on GOD *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance declaration of war on \m/ *The Foreign Division declaration of war on GOD and \m/ *Invicta declaration of war on Athens, \m/, and GOD *North Atlantic Treaty Alliance declaration of war on \m/ and GOD *Zenith declaration of war on Athens, GOD, and \m/ *The Order of Righteous Nations declaration of war in support of allies *The Order of Light declaration of war on Athens, GOD, and \m/ *The Sasori Initiative declaration of war on Athens, GOD, and \m/ *Molon Labe declaration of war on "the other side" *AOD Brigade declaration of support/war *SNAFU declaration of war *Boards Alliance of Protectorate States declaration of war Declarations of Support Athens, RoK, and allies *Halsa Declaration of Support for allies Coincidence Coalition *Avalon Declaration of Support for TPF *Echelon Declaration of Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Old Guard Declaration of Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Octava Orden Declaration of Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Carthage Declaration of Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Mighty Armed States of Honor Declaration of Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Grand Global Alliance Declaration of Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Nevermore Declaration of Support for allies in the Coincidence Coalition *The Legion Declaration of Support for the Coincidence Coalition *North Atlantic Defense Coalition Support for the Coincidence Coalition *The Sweet Oblivion Support for the Coincidence Coalition Other *ADI withdraws support for RoK *FOK Declaration of Protection for all allies Surrenders *Athens, RoK, \m/, and GOD offer individual terms to TPF nations Other Related *"Concerning the use of the Karma moniker" by Archon *Ragnarok Announcement regarding misinformation *Dispatch from C&G regarding rumors of preemptive attacks *Announcement from LiquidMercury of TOP: No DoWs on New Years *LiquidMercury announces the formation of the Coincidence Coalition Compilations *Timeline of Declarations of War and Support Gallery Stats :27th December 2009 File:AI122709stats.png|AI File:Athens122709stats.png|Athens File:GOD1227stats.png|GOD File:M122709stats.png|\m/ File:Rok122709stats.png|RoK File:TPF122709stats.png|TPF :2nd January 2009 File:IRON2Jan.png|IRON File:NEW2Jan.png|NEW File:DAWN2Jan.png|DAWN File:MCXA2Jan.png|MCXA File:TFD2Jan.png|TFD File:Invicta2Jan.png|Invicta File:NATO2Jan.png|NATO File:Zenith2Jan.png|Zenith File:TORN2Jan.png|TORN File:TOOL2Jan.png|TOOL File:TSI2Jan.png|TSI File:ML2Jan.png|ML Other Category:Wars Category:Global Wars